happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Specy Spooktacular
Specy Spooktacular is a special one hour-long video containing Halloween episodes of Happy Tree Friends. It was released on DVD on October 2012. It was shown on TV a month before. The episodes were originally meant to be with the other episodes, until it was decided there was no room. They were then put together as a Halloween special. Users RespectTheDisney5 and Lord O' Darkness, among possible others, will work on the episodes. All the episodes have custom title cards, similar to those of The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror. The starring characters are presented on Halloween decorations and tombstones. After the starrings and featurings. A word "in" is seen before the custom title card. All the episodes were released on Youtube and the Mondo website in October, following the DVD release. The creators of the episodes have scary nicknames like RespectTheDisney5 (RespectTheDead5), Lord O'Darkness (Lord of Darklings), Brittonbubba (Britton-Blob-a), Danielsecond (DamnationSecond), Abbeybunny (Abandonedbunny) and Pattyp999 (Battypee666). Scary nicknames for creators *'RespectTheDisney5 (guest voice as Josh): '''RespectTheDead5, Respect for the Fizzy, RespectTheDisney5's Brain, Boiled Up Sizzly, I killed Disney, Respect the 12 Years of Death, I'll just reset my disc player to 5, From Beyond the RespectTheDisney5, Night of the living Disney, RespectTheDis-truction, Respect "Dead for 5 Years", Josh's Ghost, The Beast from Cheltenham, England The writers of the episodes are given these names at the opening credits of an episode. *'Lord O'Darkness: Lord of Darklings, Bored of the Darkness, Lord Of The Dark, Darkness Lord, I'm the one who created Fungus, It came from the Darkness, Loathsome Lord O'Darkness, Lord of the Dark Side, Lord O'Darkness' Scythe, Lord O' "Cute but Dangerous", Lord Moaning because of Darkness, Lord Mad Dog *'Brittonbubba: '''Britton-Blob-a, Great Britain-bubba, Britton-hubbablubba, I don't mean to burst your Bubba, Bewildering Brittonbubba, Boxed in Britton, Brittonbubba the Hutt, Dial B for Britton, Uh, an Ogre?, Battle of Brittonbubba, Brittalia, Britt-ish, I Can't Believe it's not Bubba!, A knife through hot Bubba, W-ritton in Bloo-ba, Britton's Bloated Body, BP (Britt-ish Petroleum) *'Danielsecond: Demonsecond, Danielscary, Gone in 60 Danielseconds, Every Danielsecond Counts, Rip and Torn's godfather, DamnationSecond, Danielsecond to None, Wait just a Dan Second!, Mutated DNA Second, What's so damned about this second thought?, The Doctor's Syringe, Enter Second by Daniellica, Dammit, Second!, Dante's Second Peak *'Abbeybunny:' Abandonedbunny, Scabbybunny, Killerbunny, Rabidbunny, Cannibalbunny, Abbey The Dead Bunny, Abbeyboar, Slenderbunny, Darklingbunny, My Dead Bunny, Over my dead Bunny, Aaaaaaaaah! Bunny!, Westminister Abbeybunny, AnarchisticBunny *'Pattyp999:' Pattyp666, Battyb999, Creator of Crazy and Shelly, Pattyp999 Problems, Dial Pattyp999 in emergencies, Flattypizza999, Pat the Ripper *'Mrboy90: '''MrScary90, MrScary911, Creator of Toad and Jenny, MrDaddyBoy90, MrJigsaw90, Mr12.21.2012 *'BuckandChuck: BioandChop, Kickthe-Buck-et, BiohazardandChuck, Buck and "What's so Grim about this Reaper?", Buck and "I am scared out of my wits!", Buck and "What's not scary?", Trick or Chuck a Bone!, Medic for a Buck?, This just in, Buck and Chuck are dead!, Buck and "The Devil's at your door!" *'Mimeandme: '''Land Mine and Me, Yours, Mimeandme *'Talktothepopes: Talktothedead, Talktotherivals, Talktothemonsters Scary Names for crew and cast (canon) David Winn: Nightmare on Winn Street, David "For the" Winn, The Star of David Winn, David Winn vs Goliath, David "Ha ha ha! The truth is unknowable!" Winn Kenn Navarro: Kenn "Supernova", Kenn Bizzaro, Kenn in Black, The Twilight Navarzone, Kenn "Resistance is Futile" Navarro, Kenn Turismo Warren Graff: Warren's Graffiti, Warden's Wrath, World Warren II, Warren "I have no hands" Graff Ken Pontac: Ken "Heart Attack", Ken Pontiac, I own Whistle, Ken "My mom's on fire!" Pontac, Ken Attack, ??? ??????, Ken "I don't voice any characters" Pontac, Oh my God! They Killed Ken Pontac! Francis Carr: Francis "Car Crash", Francis Carr-diac Arrest, Frankenstein's Car, Headless Francis Carr Michael "Lippy" Lipman: Stiff Upper Lipman, "Lazy Eye" Lipman, Michael "F-Lippy" F-Lipman, Lacerated Lipman, My Kill Hitman Peter Hermann: Oh for Peter Hermann's Sake!, Peter "Hermit Crab", Pulverized Peter Hermann Liz Stuart: Fizz "Boo!"uart, What's left of Liz Stuart, Liz "Black Hole" Stuart, Witch's Stew-art, Liz is Stupid and Stupider Nica Lorber: NecroNica, MMXII Lorber, Pick a Lawyer Aubrey Ankrum: Aubrey Ankh' Rum, Aubrey "Redrum", Aubrey "Adios" Ankrum Lori Jee: She-shall-not-be-named, Lori "6 feet under", Lori "My character likes RespectTheDisney5's character" Jee Jim Lively: Jim Un-Lively, Jim Undead, Invader Jim R.J. Eleven: R.J. "Scareway to Heaven", R.J. Lovecraft, R.J. Wells' War of the Worlds John Evershed: John Bloodshed, John "Dead on Mount Everest", John "Locked in a shed", JoH1N1 Evershed Episodes #'You Don't Know Jack:' A pumpkin plant character wreaks havoc on Halloween night. #'Sweet Nightmares:' Nutty suffers terrifying hallucinations after eating too much candy. #'Dawn of the Squash: '''Mr. Pickles revives dead pumpkins as zombie jack-o-lanterns. #'Office-sive:' The Ghost possesses office equipment to attack innocent workers. #'Hole-y Smokes:' Sniffles' Superfast Supercollider accidentally creates a black hole which sucks up the whole town and teleports it to the planet of the Platypus Aliens. #'The Sign of Evil:' Josh makes a radiation sign out of card and accidentally splashing it with a toxic chemical causing people to die or mutate when they see the sign. The chemical is then spread to other signs in the town. #'Grave Danger:' Graves does some serious zombie busting after Cryptie accidentally awakens the dead. #'Sniffle-stein: Sniffles creates a servant out of body parts from several corpses and electric science. #Misfortune Telling:' Trixie (as a fortune teller) fortells peoples' gruesome fates. #'Trip or Treat:' Trippy goes trick or treating with Cuddles, Giggles and Josh.. #'Werewolf Are You Going?:' Flippy gets bitten by a werewolf. #'Go Ahead, Make my Doomsday!: The 2012 Doomsday prophecy is seen in action in this episode. #Monster of a Mess:' Fungus learns a lesson about littering after a visit from the Garbage Pixie. #'Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon:' Crazy & Shelly go for a late night swim only to find a monsterous fish creature stalking them. #'Silent Nightmare:' Robo Star and Rae-Kahn dress-up for some Halloween "fun". #'Battle of the Boneheads: Sir Gron goes on the "10th Crusade" as he goes to a medieval style warfare on Grunts in the middle of a peaceful Halloween night. #Sweet Tooth Decay:' A bunch of zombies goes after Rip and Torn's candy. #'Witch Way?:' When Emily and her faithful pet Kit-Kat dress up as witches, a mysterious spell turns them into real ones. #'Sonic Broom!:' Melody Melancholy dresses up as a witch, with Beth S. Alt being the cat. Who will be their broom? Britton dressed up as Guile from Street Fighter, of course! #'How Does Soda Fizz?:' Fizzles ruins an almost-perfect Halloween when she drinks a lot of soda. #'Strange Love:' Shelly sings a song as she and her bandmates turn into monsters. #'Ice Try:' When Thirsty steals some ICEE's from Freezy, he trips and makes Frostbite cause havoc to the innocent Trick Or Treaters. Can Thirsty stop him? #'Disguise-ful:' What happens when Bastion's halloween costume resembles a grey rabbit with two scrafs covering his mouth and scarf? Total confusion! #'Game On!:' Nutty gets into video games again, but when Josh, Flaky and Cuddles came over to play, a cursed virus in his console caused all of his video games to come to life. Oh no! Josh and his pals must play the games if they don't to die under the wrath of video games. #'What's the Big Difference?:' When Devious accidentally destroys his model of the town. He decides to enlarge three HTFs with a device that looks like a pump. Splendid must now defeat Devious and shrink the HTFs back down to their size. #'The Vanishing Act:' Pranky turns himself invisible and starts a real ghost story. #'E.T.M. (Extra Terrestrial Monotreme):' Josh and Sniffles help an abandoned Platypus Alien build a device so it can communicate with more of its kind, only to realize that it is far from friendly. #'Dial L for Lumpy:' As Lumpy accidentally killed Toothy and sold his body parts, he begins to kill people to sell their body parts so he can make money. #'Against All Negative:' Splendid messes up in an alternate universe with evil citizens and good villains. #'Final Scare:' In this final chapter, Halloween is haunted by both Jack and The Ghost. The Lost Part There is an additional part to Specy Spooktacular that is seen on a separate video and that features: Intro: The Platypus Alien leader tells viewers that there was a extra part to Specy Spooktacular. The leader's lieutenant tells him that there are some Earthlings to be tortured. The Earthlings were Cuddles, Gloomy and Britton. The leader refuses and leaves the lieutenant to torture the Earthlings by himself. Gloomy was waiting eagerly to be killed. First the Platypus lieutenant kills Cuddles with a circular saw and then kills Britton by deadly acupuncture (knives and sharp objects). The lieutenant wonders what to do with Gloomy so he chucks him out of ship and back onto Earth. Gloomy survives and sighs because he didn't die. Meanwhile, the leader was waiting for his Space Bread until an ensign gives him a loaf. The lieutenant arrives with some "jam" (actually the blood of Cuddles and Britton). The leader cuts a slice and puts jam on it. The title "Specy Spooktacular: The Lost Part" is revealed when he spreads the jam. 'The Greatest Story ever Tooned: Sniffles sends Guddles on a scavenger hunt through various cartoon universes via a portal. When Guddles returns back to HTF, he accidentally left the portal open and all the cartoons escaped out of their universes! '''Spider Busters: After Bastion's endevour to rid a tarantula in Puffy's house, he decides to form a squad called "The Spider Busters" with Cryptie, Graves, Buck and Chuck. However, the team was cornered by a giant 8 legged freak! That's gotta Costume!: Trixie is up to her magic mood again, but this time turning HTFs into their own costumes. Extra features #Behind the scenes: voice recording, bloopers. #Sir Gron's Halloween Smoochie #Exclusive commentary #Fan art (including posters) #The Making of "Strange Love" mockumentary Intros and summaries (DVD only) There were scenes at the beginning and end of each part. These scenes can only seen on the DVD. On YouTube, the episodes may still be separated into five parts. *'1st part:' Three HTFs run away from monsters and get crushed by the title "Specy Spooktacular (part I") Summary: A pumpkin plant comes to life and slaughters people who squash or vandalise pumpkins, then it's all bitter too sweet for Nutty and then it is the night of the pumpkins when Mr Pickles resurrects them to wreak vengeance on those who squash or ruin pumpkins *'2nd part:' Lumpy goes to a canyon to eat candy until he falls. A boulder traps his arm and he chews it off using fake Halloween fangs. He then found out that candy was really vegetables. Pranky throws a tomato on the wall, revealing the title "Specy Spooktacular Part II" Summary: "A day in the office" is taken to a gorifiying level as office appliances take on the life of their own, then a problem with physics creates a Black Friday (literally) and Josh's house is protected from vandals, by a DANGEROUS RADIATION SIGN! *'3rd part:' Lumpy is seen making a halloween cake and telling the viewers about Halloween until a logo for Gundarr is seen. Lumpy sucks up the logo using a dust buster. Then the cast of Larva appears and Lumpy kills them using bug spray. Then show logos for Kung Fu Karl, Dick Figures, Baman Piderman and Bad Hybrid are seen and Lumpy is annoyed. First he blends Red and Blue with an eggbeater. He then sticks the hybrid on his refrigerator with a fridge magnet and then he puts Karl inside his microwave (which he explodes in). Baman and Piderman ran away. Lumpy is then seen with his meatloaf. When he cuts it, the body (and car) parts of the characters seem to spell "Specy Spooktacular" and "Part III" when he cuts another slice (Red and Blue's heads and limbs formed some letters of the title). The writers' (RespectTheDisney5, Lord O'Darkness and Danielsecond) names are seen when he cuts two more slices. Note: The O in Lord O'Darkness' name is actually the wheel of the hybrid car. Summary: Necronomicon goes wrong when Cryptie accidentally rose the living dead, then Sniffles grows a friend out of body parts and then Trixie gives the word "Misfortune" a whole new meaning. *'4th part:' Flippy, Ale, Rip, Torn and Nippy come to Josh's Halloween party, but Toothy smashes a bottle which causes them to flip out. The party-goers tried to kill the flipped out guests until Josh (dressed as Picasso) interupts. Flippy and his friends become annoyed and rip Josh to pieces. His head flies into an apple barrel where his glasses have the scars I and V. The title "Specy Spooktacular" and the word "part" appear over the numerals. Summary: ''Trippy knows the exact opposite of treats, then Flippy gives a new meaning to the phrase "big bad wolf" and then apocalypse now as we unravel the truth of the Mayan prophecy, before Christmas! *'5th part:' Pierce waits at a school on Halloween for any wimps to beat up. Robo Star passes him and Pierce locks him in. Next Josh passes by and Pierce gives him a wedgie. Fizzles passes by and Pierces insults her and beats her down. Pierce accidentally spills his soda and Fizzles drinks it, causing a sugar rush. Fizzles spins like a tornado which shreds Pierce. Pierce's blood reads "Specy Spooktacular part" and the numeral V. ''Summary: Fungus gets a creepy encounter with the Garbage Pixie, then love is torn when a gill monster stalks Crazy and Shelly and then Robo Star and Rae-Khan are on a Halloween-style killing spree. HTFs, Watch out! *'6th part:' Mimi is preparing for Halloween and gets a call from Josh who is in Berlin, Germany. Josh realizes that Devious has taken over the German city and cuffs him on a lampost. While Josh mutters, a venomous spider bites him on his neck, which paralyses him. Mimi hangs up and types the title "Specy Spooktacular Part VI" on her laptop. Summary: Sir Gron and Grunts the Gruesome throw down in a final showdown, then Remains to be Seen's history is rewritten as zombies go after Rip's and Torn's treats and then it's black magic as Emily and Kit-Kat become witches. *'7th part: '''Russell goes to a cursed photo booth and the camera takes pictures of him being tortured in many ways. The last snap features his head being chopped off. Letters V, I and I fall near his severed head. "Specy Spooktacular" and the word "Part" appear over the numerals ''Summary: ''Melody Melancholy has a new broomstick which is Britton! Then Fizzles' soda addiction stirs trouble on a peaceful Halloween and Crazy and Shelly put on a show, a monstrous show! *'8th part:' Pranky cuts a jack o'lantern in Pierce's pants and Pierce throttles him. Pranky puts a lit jack o'lantern on Pierce's head. Sniffles does not like the blandness of the Pierce and Pranky rivalry and decides to skip the carnage but he skips the entire part. He then points his magic remote on himself and he ages. He finally crumbles to dust, which blows away to reveal "Specy Spooktacular Part" and the numeral VIII. ''Summary: Thirsty has an accident which gives Frostbite a cold heart (literally), then Bastion's Halloween costume resembles someone familar, HORRIBLY FAMILAR! And then it's fair game as Josh and his friends let everything loose from the cartridges. Video games come to life. Oh no! *'9th part:' When the Platypus Aliens noticed that someone on Earth insulted them (according to their local news), they launched a full scale invasion to destroy the inferior planet. When the aliens reached Earth, their spaceships transformed into battle robots. First, Lumpy was squished by the foot of a Platypus robot. Secondly, another robot jumped onto Flippy's neighbouring quonset hut. Thirdly, another Platypus robot threw a fireball at the museum and another destroyed a shop and threw a sign into space, which passes a satellite. The aliens destroyed the town and wreaked havoc on world cities. A robot chops off the top of the Eiffel Tower and throws it into Big Ben. Another robot smashed the Taj Mahal to pieces. Another robot destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge and another robot lifted, whipped and destroyed the Great Wall of China. The battle robots then made the Statue of Liberty kiss George Washington's face from Mount Rushmore. The robots then leave (with a high-5) behind the destroyed Earth (mostly covered with lava) and the planet explodes, revealing red rocks that form the title "Specy Spooktacular Part IX". Lumpy (off-screen) groans and moans during the opening credits. Summary: Devious grows three HTFs to 50ft, then Pranky stirs up a real ghost story and then it's E.T. phone home as a Platypus Alien builds a device to communicate with it's kind. Must watch! *'10th part:' The opening is a "Tales from the Crypt" parody. Boz is then seen in an iron maiden and his blood spells "Specy Spooktacular Part X (The Final Part!)" Summary: Lumpy starts up a meat business by doing what he did to Toothy doing the same to everyone, then it's switching poles as Sniffles accidentally let Splendid enter an alternate universe, where everyone is the opposite (evil citizens and nice villains) and the frightfest concludes when Jack, The Ghost and Pharaoh Wrappy shows who's the scariest! AGH! Opening title cards Specy Spooktacular Part II title.png|Pranky vandalised Lumpy's house with this! Specy Spooktacular Part III title.png|Lumpy's clever killing and cooking skills made this title. This is delicious meatloaf! Specy Spooktacular part IV title.png|Josh's head landed in the right spot to fit this title. You wouldn't want to see someone's severed head with Roman numerals in your apple barrel this Halloween! Specy Spooktacular Part V title.png|If it wasn't for Fizzles' soda addiction, this title would not be formed! Specy Spooktacular Part VI title.png|The title is at the top of the blog, just below the site logo. Mimi knew that Halloween is near! Specy Spooktacular Part VII title.png|This title is formed by a metal VII and the usual blood font. But we can feel sorry for Russell the poor pirate who suffered in this opening. Specy Spooktacular Part VIII title.png|This title is courtesy to Sniffles' magic fast forwarding remote control. Specy Spooktacular Part IX title.png|I hope this does not happen on December this year (2012) Trivia *Unlike the ordinary HTF series, the episodes in this video have custom title cards, similar to those of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror. *Some titles of the parts have inspirations to Simpsons Treehouse of Horror intros: #Part II = Treehouse of Horror XXII (Because Lumpy trapped his arm under a rock like Homer Simpson did) #Part III = Treehouse of Horror XVIII (Because Lumpy killed and served the Mondo shows in a similar way that Marge Simpson did to some FOX shows) #Part IV = Treehouse of Horror XX (Because Josh's head reads two Roman numerals on his eyes. However, Homer Simpson's head flew into a punch bowl whereas Josh's landed in a apple barrel) #Part VIII = Treehouse of Horror XXI (Because Sniffles crumbled into dust by pointing his remote to himself like Professor Frink did in the opening) #Part IX = Treehouse of Horror XXIII (Because the Platypus Aliens destroyed the world like the Mayan gods did in the intro) #Part X = Treehouse of Horror XVII (Because both intros were parodies to "Tales from the Crypt") *The intro to Specy Spooktacular Part VI is a tie-in to RespectTheDisney5's 4 day school trip to Berlin on October 18-21 which explains why his character (Josh) is in Berlin. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Specy spooktacular